because you love me
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Kaisoo GS my first exo gender switch i make. 1 part end ketika Jongin menghabiskan masa-masa bahagianya dengan Kyungsoo, noona cantik yang dicintainya.. Jongin yang mengungkapkan betapa ia begitu mencintai anak mafia itu.. akankah Kyungsoo mulai mencari tau keberadaan Jongin? akankah ia mulai mengakui perasaannya sekarang?
1. teaser

Title : because you love me

Author : onfanllcouple

cast : Kaisoo

rating : T

This is genderswitch not gay, I think. Or this still a kind of YAOI..

Hehe I don't know

But this the second time I'm writing genderswitch since 3 years ago

It's been long time right?

Anybody remember a song when read the title?

I'll write the lyrics in end of chapters. Because this song I writing again..

I hope you guys will like it..

Teaser

. . .

Ddorr!

The one of them pull the revolver. Shooting the man infront them with a sweet blink. That person turning back and walking, leaving them. That person just laughing like usually.

'that's too easy.'

. . .

"How can you know I am a girl?"

"ehm,, sorry but I want to be polite.. there are.." the chef turn his eyes to the chest of the person infront him and make a really wide smile until his eyes closed. The girl look down to her chest following what the chef do.

Ooo!

For first time this happened. Of course it's because she forget the bulleproff board that usually she used. The girl lift up her head and looking sharp to the chef. The chef push himself to the chair back. Pretending like he never do something before.

"like what I say before. I just want to be polite, girl."

. . .

"you know, he's one of the best young cheff in the world. He graduated from.. I just didn't know why he want to work here?"

"you curios about the reason why he work for you or just want to tease me?"

"no. ." he get nervous and try to run his eyes from daze of the girl.

"what you meant for 'want to work here'? Didn't you see your restorant? How big this?"

"but, like you see girl. No one come here. ."

All suddenly become so quite.

"hmm,," she try to keep the emotions inside.

"don't you know the italian's restaurans generally open from 7 pm until midnight?"

"ouh,, what time now?" she check the watch in her hand.

"this even just 3. Not time for lunch or dinner. Not time for eat. So, you know what I meant right?! This why your restaurant desolate now!"

Ouw,, now the man deal with all her servants, that the girl like owl so much. How can a person have a really wide eyes like she do. So look a like owl and so scary..

. . .

"did you love me?"

"why?"

"what if I hurt you?"

"don't ever do that? Because I want to love you."

"I just can't promise to hold you forever. To be always beside you."

"but you say you love me."

"I love you."

. . .

"you don't want follow me?"

"not now hyung. I'm still working."

"Ooh.. so it be?"

"okay.. don't regret it. You how I am?!"

The taller boy hold tightly the cheff leg and hang him to his soulders. He push the door. He walking like nothing happened just didn't care with everyone that looking him. He push his dongsaeng to inside his car then he drive.

"you know mom crying a lot because of you."

"I know. That's why I running."

"but, not just mommy but daddy too and me. You make us worried a lot."

"I'm sorry hyung."

. . .

"you disappointed me Kim Jong In! you wicked!"

The tears fall from her eyes.

"no! I know you not! I'll find you."

"you'll see what I do?"

. . .

"why you didn't tell me?"

"I wan't to see your tears. Like I said before I can't promise you."

"don't cry, please.."

He try to sit and then wipe her tears. She smile bitter.

. . .

"because you love me."

"so what about you?"

"I love you too.. thank you for your love.."

"I love you for all of my life."

His head fall to her shoulders. Then, he close his eyes. She hug the man tightly and the tears falling again.

but the next part until the end. i'll use bahasa

please comment


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DORRR!

Suara tembakan itu terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya kesal. Kenapa ia bisa sembunyi terlalu dekat dengan si penembak. Ia kembali mendongakan kepalanya, mengechek keadaan. Ia bersyukur karena beberapa anggota nya sudah berhasil kabur. Tapi ia belum bisa bernafas lega karena 3 anggota nya sedang menjadi tawanan. Ayolah itu tidak adil 10 lawan 3? Ditambah senjata mereka lebih canggih daripada yang ia pegang saat ini.

Tapi bukan D.O namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahan mereka.

Anak tunggal dari keluarga Do itu sudah sangat lihai dalam berkelahi. Ini tentu bukan yang pertama untuknya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang salah seorang pria yang siap menembak ke-3 anggotanya. Tapi nyatanya pria itu tau dan langsung berbalik ke belakang menghadap D.O dengan pistolnya. Ke-3 anggotanya hanya bisa menutup mata karena sebentar lagi mereka akan kehilangan pemimpin.

DORRR!

Ke-3 pria itu membuka matanya dan ternyata pemimpin nya masih hidup, bahkan menertawai mereka. D.O tau kalau pria itu akan berbalik menghadangnya tapi terlambat! D.O malah berjongkok dan pria itu jadi menembak kawannya sendiri yang sedang berjaga-jaga beberapa meter didepan. Lalu dengan satu kedipan manisnya disaat bersamaan, D.O mengarahkan pistolnya keatas, tepat ke arah kepala pria itu.

"fiuh~"

D.O mengusap keringatnya dan mendesah pelan mengejek para anggotanya. Ke-3 pria itu bersama D.O membentuk lingkaran dan menghadap 8 orang lagi sisanya. Ok, masing-masing dapat 1 dan sisanya 5 untuk D.O. Tapi D.O Cuma butuh 1 menit sedangkan anak buahnya itu belum selesai juga sampai sekarang. D.O bosan dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Dasar baru!"

"uh~ apa kerjanya appa dan omma? Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarakan orang-orang seperti mereka bekerja?!"

. . .

D.O sudah bosan membunuh dan berkelahi terus menerus. Ia ingin hidup normal layaknya orang lain. Hidup senang, bahagia tanpa beban atau ancaman. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Tentu saja.. karena ia anak tunggal dan pewaris sah dari keluarga mafia terbesar Korea selatan. Anak pasangan Do Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Meskipun mereka sama-sama besar dari keluarga mafia. Tapi mereka ingin anak mereka bahagia atas pilihannya. Dan mereka berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan dan melindunginya. Sekalipun nyawa mereka taruhannya. Itulah mengapa D.O sekarang bisa berjalan-jalan santai dengan pakaian yang terasa nyaman ditubuhnya.

Oh, siapa yang bisa mengenali nya sebagai D.O? Dia terlihat terlalu bebas dan ceria. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang D.O yang begitu menyeramkan itu bisa tersenyum bahagia? D.O tak sengaja melewati sebuah restaurant besar dipinggir jalan. Merasa perutnya lapar maka ia masuk kedalam. Tidak ada salahnya masuk kedalam restaurant itu karena ia sangat menyukai masakan Eropa. Jujur, ia pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi koki tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Sekarang bukan waktunya lagi untuk kuliah.

"Selamat datang, tuan."

Seorang pelayan bername tag 'Kim Jongdae' menyapanya dengan seulas senyuman sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu. D.O bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau restaurant besar itu sangat sepi jadi pantas saja kalau pelayan itu dengan setia menungguinya untuk memilih menu saat ini.

"aku mau spagetthi carbonara dan squash mix."

"baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar untuk makanannya tuan."

Jongdae mengambil kembali buku menu dan membawanya ke dapur memberikan pesanan pada satu-satunya koki yang ada disitu. 10 menit kemudian seorang pemuda berbaju serba putih dengan topi koki yang panjang dikepalanya datang membawakan makanan ke meja D.O. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan lemah lembut memindahkan makanan dari nampan ke atas meja D.O.

"Selamat makan gadis cantik^^"

'Oh tampanya!' gumam D.O dalam hatinya. Dalam detik itu waktu terasa berhenti saat D.O melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda dengan senyuman menawan seperti itu. Bahkan D.O merasa kalau pemuda itu lebih tampan dari appanya. Hmm,, itu pun karena pengaruh ommanya agar D.O mau mengakui kalau appa nya itu tampan. Eh, tunggu dulu. .

"kau bilang apa tadi? Gadis cantik? Kau tau dari mana kalau aku seorang gadis?"

Semua juga tidak ada yang mengira dia gadis bahkan Jongdae memanggilnya tuan tadi. D.O sendiri juga merasa kalau ia bahkan lebih dari seorang pria(?) Ayolah tampilannya saja sudah sangat berbeda dari seorang gadis. Di zaman seperti ini masih ada gadis yang memakai celana standart bahkan pria juga memakai skinny jeans. Atau kalau memang ia seorang wanita setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang sedikit ngetat(?) atau pantas. Tapi pakaiannya saat ini persis seperti tukang tambal ban. Untung Minseok belum melihat dan mengusirnya.

"hmm,,, aku hanya ingin sopan."

Dengan seenak gajah pemuda itu duduk dibangku kosong yang berhadapan dengan D.O. Kini mata pemuda itu menatap dada D.O membuat yang ditatap juga ikut menatap dadanya. Ia baru sadar kalau ada 2 jendulan didadanya yang mirip gunung(?) Oh, iya sepertinya D.O lupa kalau ia tidak memakai anti peluru mulai hari ini jadi jelas saja kalau itunya keliatan. Rasa kagumnya akan pemuda itu runtuh begitu saja. Ternyata pemuda itu mesum. Hanya lelaki itu yang memperhatikan dadanya.

"sudah ku bilang tadi. Aku hanya ingin sopan.. hehe^^"

D.O mendelik kesal kearah pemuda itu dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"kenapa kau yang mengantarkan makanan. Bukannya kau koki?"

"iya, karena anda adalah pelanggan ke-2 kami hari ini kalau Junmyeon hyung juga bisa dihitung pelanggan. Jadi anda mendapat perlakuan spesial. Aku sebagai koki akan menunggui anda makan dan melayani anda apabila ada yang kurang. Lagipula Jongdae hyung sedang asyik berpacaran bersama Minseok noona di belakang, bartender yang membuatkan minum anda."

"Ooh.."

D.O kembali memasukkan garpu yang sudah mengaitkan spagetthinya kedalam mulut.

"kalau boleh tau siapa nama anda gadis cantik. Siapa yang tau anda akan berkunjung lagi besok dan mendapat layanan spesial."

"nama ku Do Kyungsoo."

"baiklah aku akan mengingatnya nona Kyungsoo. Kalau nama ku Kim Jong in. Senang melayani anda."

~ because you love me ~

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo pun tak tau. Tapi jujur rasa saus spagetthinya memang masih lengket dilidahnya. Bisa jadi itu spagetthi terenak yang pernah ia makan. Ya, mungkin itulah alasannya ia datang lagi ke restaurant itu siang menjelang sore ini. Sama seperti kemarin, Kyungsoo kembali disambut oleh Jongdae dan Jongin yang mengantar makanannya. Sementara menikmati makanannya sambil melihat wajah Jongin yang menungguinya makan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"kalau ku lihat-lihat wajah mu itu sangat menyeramkan. Ku pikir kau orang yang sangat dingin tapi kau malah menjijikan."

"hey,, gadis cantik jangan begitu. Begini-begini banyak yang memuji ku tampan loch! Kau bisa dalam bahaya kalau mama ku dengar. Mama ku tidak suka kalau ada yang bilang anaknya jelek. Entahlah memang semua di keluarga ku wajahnya seram. Papa, mama dan aku. Kami semua terlihat sangat dingin dan menyeramkan tapi tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kami ramah dan murah senyum. Bahkan kalau kau lihat wajah papa ku. Oh,, dia sangat menyeramkan tapi sifatnya sangat konyol. Kalau mama ku lebih menyeramkan lagi tapi sifatnya sangat lembut dan pemalu. Tapi hyung ku berbeda sendiri. Wajah hyung ku yang satu-satunya terlihat manis tapi sifatnya sangat dingin. Wuuhh,, aku saja jarang sekali melihanya tersenyum. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam setahun. Walaupun begitu hyung ku punya pacar yang cantik. Aku tak mengerti kenapa noona mau berpacaran dengan hyung ku."

"wahh… cerita mu panjang sekali ya.."

Kyungsoo meminum mix fruitnya.

"bagaimana dengan keluarga mu gadis cantik?"

"appa dan omma ku memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"jadi.. orangtua mu kelainan jiwa. Maaf kalau begitu.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya

"bukan begitu bodoh!"

"lalu?"

"appa dan omma itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan appa ku sulit sekali ditebak raut wajahnya dan omma ku juga akan berusaha menunjukan senyumnya yang tipis. Tapi begitu menghadapi ku. Mereka langsung tersenyum 5 jari. Uhhh,,, itulah kenapa aku jarang ingin menemui orangtua ku. Kalau bagi banyak orang orangtua ku sangat bermartabat didepan ku mereka menjijikan."

"gadis cantik kau bisa memanggil ku oppa mulai dari sekarang."

"kenapa harus oppa? memang kau pikir kau lebih tua dari ku."

"memang gadis cantik lahir bulan berapa?"

"januari."

"wahh,, kalau begitu kita sama. Tanggal berapa?"

"12."

"ah,, aku tanggal 14."

"kalau begitu kau yang panggil aku noona."

"eh, belum tentu. Gadis cantik lahir tahun berapa?"

"93!"

"baiklah, noona."

"memang kau tahun berapa?"

"94."

Kyungsoo berdiri setelah menyelesaikan semua makanannya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan restaurant itu.

"besok datang lagi ya, noona!"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Entahlah ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada didekat Jongin.

~ because you love me ~

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ini Kyungsoo selalu rajin mengunjungi restaurant eropa itu. mungkin benar ia memang mulai terpikat oleh Jongin. Tapi siapkah ia untuk kelanjutannya. Itu bukan perkara mudah. Apa lagi kalau sampai Jongin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena itu hari ini saat di restaurant. Perbincangan mereka sudah mulai maju satu langkah.

"hei,, bagaimana bisa kau memasak spagetthi ini begitu enak?"

"tentu saja. Itu karena aku belajar untuk membuatnya enak."

"dulu, aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi koki dan masak makanan Eropa. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Walau aku masih ingin menjadi koki."

"tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar."

"tapi umur ku.. sudah terlalu tua."

"aku bisa membantu noona agar sekolah noona lebih singkat."

"maksud mu?"

"aku membuka pembelajaran memasak ke rumah. Privet course."

"kau mau mengajari ku memasak di rumah ku?!"

"tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menurunkan harga nya."

"kau pikir aku miskin?"

"tidak. Hanya saja sulit loch mencari koki hebat seperti ku yang mau mengajar ke rumah."

"baik. Kau bisa kapan?"

"aku mengambil waktu siang sampai sore untuk jam kerja. Jadi aku bisa mengajar malam."

"besok kau jangan pulang. Aku akan datang menjemput mu."

"siap noona." Jongin memberikan senyum andalannya.

~ because you love me ~

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo membawa seorang pria ke rumah nya atau lebih tepatnya tempat tinggal yang khusus untuknya. Jongin kaget begitu masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo. Dari luar terlihat biasa saja tapi dalam nya dipenuhi barang-barang mewah. Bahkan ada banyak hiasan senjata yang tertempel diding-ding. Ternyata Kyungsoo juga punya banyak maid yang sudah berbaris menyambutnya didalam.

"dimana orangtua noona? Aku tidak melihat mereka dari tadi. Oh, mereka pasti sangat sibuk bekerja sampai belum pulang."

"tidak juga. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri."

"kenapa tidak tinggal dengan orangtua."

"itu hanya membahayakan nyawa ku."

"bagaimana bisa orangtua membahayakan. Orangtua itu melindungi."

"kau tidak akan mengerti, Jongin!"

"bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kalau noona tak menjelaskannya?"

"haah.. sudahlah.. kau ini kan Cuma mau mengajari ku bukan menginterview ku kesini."

"baiklah kita mulai saja sekarang?"

"kau duduk dulu saja disini. Tunggu, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo langsung naik ke lantai atas, masuk kedalam kamar nya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo yang mengenakan baju putih-putih seperti seorang koki datang menghampiri Jongin.

"noona kau cantik sekali. Kalau seperti ini kita terlihat seperti pasangan koki. Aku jadi ingat dulu teman ku juga berpacaran dengan koki wanita. Mereka berkencan didapur mereka. Uh,, menyebalkan.. aku juga ingin seperti itu!"

"sudah jangan curhat! Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur!"

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin masuk kedalam dapurnya. Jongin kembali terpukau melihat dapur Kyungsoo yang bahkan menyaingin dapur restaurant, tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan Kyungsoo memiliki beberapa koki professional yang bekerja disitu.

"ada apa nona? Ada makanan yang nona inginkan?"

"tidak! Aku hanya ingin kau dan seluruh asisten mu keluar dari sini!"

"jadi nona memecat kami?"

"tidak bodoh! Hanya keluar! Aku ingin memakai dapur!"

Seluruh koki itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sekarang tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo didalam dapur. Jongin mengajarkan Kyungsoo mulai dari hal sederhana. Seperti menentukan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Setelah menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan alat. Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo cara merebus spagetthi nya. Gadis cantik itu menggerutu karena merebus mie itu terlalu lama. Kyungsoo bosan menunggu mie nya masak.

"mungkin ini sudah masak, Jongin!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"belum noona." Jongin kembali memperhatikan mienya sambil mengocok mie nya pelan dalam rebusan air.

"kau tau darimana?"

"ehm,, coba noona ambil satu spagetthinya dan lempar ke tembok. Kalau sudah menempel itu berarti sudah matang tapi kalau terpental itu berarti masih mentah."

Kyungsoo mengambil satu spagetthinya dan melemparnya ke tembok tapi mienya malah hancur.

"nah, itu tandanya apa? kok, mienya malah hancur begitu?"

"itu karena noona melemparnya terlalu keras. Lihat, bagaimana cara ku melemparnya." Jongin mengambil satu spagetthinya dan melemparnya ke tembok pelan. Lalu spagetthinya menempel didingding. Jongin pun mematikan kompornya.

"kok yang kau nempel?"

"tentu saja. Lemparnya harus lembut dan tepat noona."

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba tapi spagetthinya selalu hancur dan hancur lagi. Kyungsoo merasa kalau menembak seorang penjahat kelas kakap lebih mudah dari pada mengechek kematangan spagetthi.

"begini caranya noona."

Jongin memegang tangan kanan Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tangan nya sebahu. Jongin menggerakan tangan Kyungsoo kebahu dan melemparkan spagetthinya kedepan.

Clapp..

Kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil. Berkat bantuan Jongin, Kyungsoo berhasil membuat spagetthi itu menempel di tembok.

"horre.. aku berhasil Jongin! Aku berhasil!"

Jongin ikut bahagia melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. Bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih dan lebih cantik lagi ketika ia tersenyum. Baru sekali ini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas.

'andaikan aku bisa mengenal mu lebih awal noona.' Batin Jongin.

~ because you love me ~

Kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam memasak sudah semakin baik. Tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo sudah tak mengunjungi restaurant itu lagi. Hanya saja kini Kyungsoo mengunjungi nya tidak sesering dulu. Sekarang gadis manis bermata bulat itu hanya 2-3 kali berkunjung dalam seminggu. Termasuk hari ini, Kyungsoo pikir ia akan selalu menjadi pelanggan spesial karena ia hanya datang dijam restaurant sepi untuk dapat pelayanan khusus.

Tapi seperti nya tidak dengan hari ini. Karena begitu Kyungsoo masuk, ia melihat Jongin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang makan. Gadis itu mendapat pelayanan khusus dari Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin kesal ketika ia melihat gadis itu dengan Jongin berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa begitu marah. Ia ingin sekali menembak gadis itu detik ini juga. Kyungsoo yang mencoba menahan emosi, akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan restaurant itu.

Disepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya cemberut sambil menggerutu sendiri. Ya, gadis itu memang cantik. Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya dari tata pakaiannya. Gadis itu benar-benar gadis tidak seperti dirinya. Jongin pantas mendapat gadis seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenci gadis itu. Tidak ada lebih cocok untuk Jongin kecuali dirinya. Kyungsoo ingin menggunakan rok dan baju yang lebih lembut dari yang dikenakannya saat ini. Tidak lupa dengan aksesoris dan sepatu high heels.

Ia juga ingin mengenakan make up. Apa lagi gadis yang tadi matanya bagus sekali. Bagaimana bisa matanya yang sipit itu jadi muncul kepermukaan. Oh, iya mamanya Luhan pernah mengajarkannya cara memakai eyeliner yang hasilnya malah ditertawakan oleh appanya. Bagaimana tidak lucu kalau gadis lainnya memakai eyeliner disekitar tepi bawah dan atas mata. Kyungsoo malah memakainya di kelopak mata dan itu membuatnya semakin menyeramkan bukan cantik.

Malam ini sudah waktunya Jongin datang untuk kembali mengajarkannya memasak seperti biasa.

'WOWW!"

Jongin terpukau melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang berubah derastis dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo memakai mini dress dan sepatu high heels. Ya ampun ia juga memakai make up dan rambutnya tertata dengan sangat rapih.

"wah,, noona! Noona semakin cantik saja.." puji Jongin.

"sudahlah. Sekarang waktunya memasak."

Setelah selesai mengejari Kyungsoo memasak vongole. Mereka memakan masakan mereka bersama-sama. Kalau biasanya mereka akan makan dimeja makan setelah mengganti baju memasak. Kali ini Jongin menahannya untuk tak mengganti baju. Bahkan mereka hanya makan didapur. Jongin melap mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan akibat saus. Lalu Jongin mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"saranghae noona"

Bisik Jongin lembut ke telinga Kyungsoo, membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin tajam. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali memiliki Jongin tapi gadis itu menolak perasaanya sendiri. Tak terasa air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Jongin yang melihatnya kaget lalu mencoba mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"kau tidak boleh mencintai ku!" isak Kyungsoo

"kenapa? Apa yang salah? Noona cantik dan aku sangat mencintai noona."

"kau tidak boleh mencintai ku karena aku seorang anak MAFIA! AKU ANAK DARI DO SEHUN DAN XI LUHAN! Pemimpin mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan sekaligus China!"

Kyungsoo mengambil pistol yang ada didalam lacinya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Jongin.

"kau sudah terlalu tau banyak tuan Kim! Dan sekarang waktunya kau untuk mati."

Kyungsoo tertawa tapi mata nya tetap memandang wajah Jongin yang sedang menatap nya tulus. Jongin bahkan tidak lari disaat Kyungsoo menahan pistolnya. Pemuda itu malah berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa tangan gadis itu seolah-olah membeku tak bisa menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Kyungsoo merasa begitu gugup ketika mengarahkan pistol nya pada Jongin. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menembak.

"tembaklah aku kalau itu bisa membuat noona senang."

Jongin memegang gagang pistol yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan menekan pistol itu kedepan sampai menempel ke dahinya. Lalu Jongin menutup matanya, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir perlahan.

To.. be.. continue..

Wahh… makasih udah mau baca ff yang weird ini..

Haha..

Aku butuh komen kalian dalam mengerjakan ff ini

So, please banget minta reviews nya untuk kelanjutan ff ini..

Oh,, makasih untuk Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH yang udah mau baca…

Hehe kesini nya pake bahasa kok,,,

Inggris ku juga masih hancur..

Kekeke..

See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Heheh,, adakah yang menunggu kelanjutannya?

Kalau sedikit yang komen..

Jadi susah ngelanjutinnya..

Sekarang author mau bikin target aja,, kalau ada lebih dari 5 komen baru..

Author percepat.. kalau engga..

Ya,, nanti-nanti aja publish nya..

Happy nice reading^^

_"tembaklah aku kalau itu bisa membuat noona senang."_

_Jongin memegang gagang pistol yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan menekan pistol itu kedepan sampai menempel ke dahinya. Lalu Jongin menutup matanya, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir perlahan. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Plukk..

Pistol nya terjatuh dan Jongin membuka matanya saat itu juga. Pemuda itu memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Aku mencintai noona apa adanya dan aku juga tidak memaksa. Aku hanya ingin noona tau kalau aku mencintai noona. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"hiks.. hiks.."

"noona pasti sangat kesepian selama ini. Pasti banyak orang yang mengejek noona. Dan aku menyesal kenapa kita tidak bertemu lebih awal. Aku ingin melindungi noona saat itu juga."

~ because you love me ~

Setelah menyatakan cinta nya malam itu, Jongin tidak lagi datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengajar memasak seperti biasa nya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menemukan Jongin di restaurant saat ia berkunjung. Seperti hantu, Jongin pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Jujur, Kyungsoo merasa khawatir. Ia merasa kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin. Tapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bukan berarti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di bulan selanjutnya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo berkunjung secara tiba-tiba dan begitu kaget ketika melihat penampilan anaknya saat ini. Mereka pikir apa kata bawahannya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Tidak mungkin anaknya yang tomboy itu bisa memakai rok! Tapi itu semua nyata. Sehun dan Luhan begitu tercengang ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang bahkan memakai dress selutut berwarna krem, belum lagi ia memakai bandana di kepala dan terakhir high heelsnya. Bahkan Luhan tidak memakai yang setinggi itu.

"aigoo. . seperti nya pria itu benar-benar hebat sampai bisa merubah anak ku dari pembantu sampai menjadi princess begini."

Sehun lebih dulu merebut Kyungsoo dan memeluk anak satu-satunya itu karena Luhan masih tak percaya kalau itu anaknya.

"sudah appa bilang kalau adal appa itu cantik.."

Sehun mencubit hidung adalnya itu gemas.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" pekik Luhan. Rupanya ia sudah sadar sekarang dan segera merebut Kyungsoo dari Sehun.

"kau harus memperkenalkan pria itu pada kami atau kami yang datang memperkenalkan diri padanya?"

"tapi aku sudah menolaknya appa, mama."

"bagaimana bisa kau menolak pria yang benar-benar mencintai mu?"

"karena aku tak ingin dia merasakan apa yang ku rasakan."

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo karena melahirkan mu di keluarga mafia seperti kami."

"tidak mama. Itu bukan salah mama. Sudahlah,, lagi pula aku tak menyukainya.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan berjalan menjauh.

"tapi kau mencintainya?" tanya Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus tapi kedua orangtua itu merasa kalau adalnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong pada mama, Kyungie"

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk bersamanya di sofa sambil mengusap tengkuk anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"pada appa juga!"

Sehun ikut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"jangan lepaskan cinta yang sudah datang pada mu dengan sendirinya. Mama hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"appa akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk mu."

"Tting! Tong!"

Terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya, Kyungsoo segera bangkit menuju pintu. Kebetulan mereka sekeluarga sedang ada di ruang depan saat itu. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo langsung membukakan pintu begitu saja tanpa melihat intercom dulu atau bertanya pada petugas keamanan di luar. Mereka harus selalu waspada dengan setiap orang yang datang. Musuh bisa datang kapan pun juga, bukan?

'cklek..'

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo membeku seketika saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, membuat kedua orangtuanya penasaran.

"annyeong noona. Maaf aku tidak mengabari noona saat aku tak bisa datang. Aku ada urusan keluarga ke Van Couver dan terlalu mendadak jadi aku tak bisa permisi dulu pada noona."

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam tak menjawab apa-apa. Wajah itu sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Entahlah, rasanya ia begitu rindu dengan Jongin dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika bisa melihat wajah itu kembali.

"noona.. kau marah pada ku."

"sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajar tanpa bayaran selama seminggu ini bagaimana?"

"aku bahkan membawa bunga untuk mu. Tapi aku tak tau apa noona menyukai nya."

Jongin memberikan bunga setangkai azalea berwarna pink pada Kyungsoo. Tapi gadis itu hanya memandangi bunga yang ada ditangannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan bahunya.

"baiklah. Kalau noona masih marah dan tidak ingin melihat ku. Aku akan pergi saja. Mungkin lain kali noona sudah tidak marah lagi."

Baru saja Jongin hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Luhan lebih dulu datang membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menarik tangan Jongin agar masuk kedalam rumah.

"ah, kau yang namanya Jongin?" tanya Luhan pada pemuda tinggi yang berkulit tan itu.

"Kyungie! Kenapa kau disitu terus? Harusnya kau mengajak tamu istimewa ini masuk."

"tamu istimewa?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"iya, kau itu tamu istimewa kami Jongin. Aku sebagai mama Kyungie ingin berterima kasih pada mu karena sudah merubah anak gadis kami menjadi lebih baik. Terkadang aku lupa kalau aku anak ku seorang gadis selama ini. Tapi setelah melihatnya memakai rok sekarang. Aku baru yakin kalau aku melahirkan anak perempuan waktu itu."

Luhan menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"oh,, Ommo-nim Kyungsoo noona memang cantik. Itu karena ommo-nim juga cantik, bukan karena aku." Jongin tersenyum malu.

"MAMA!" Kyungsoo langsung melotot pada mamanya yang sedang asyik menggoda Jongin.

"lihatlah dia, yeobo. Kurasa aku tau kenapa Kyungie tertarik dengan Jongin."

Luhan menyenggol lengan suaminya yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"dia lebih tampan dari mu, yeobo."

"aku baru tau kalau ada pria yang lebih tampan dari appa untuk mama." Kyungsoo melirik appanya yang memasang wajah kesal pada mama nya.

"mana mungkin dia lebih tampan dari ku. Kulitnya saja berwarna hitam!"

"tapi tan itu seksi, yeobo." Luhan mencibir.

"sudahlah ommo-nim, aboeji memang lebih tampan dari ku." Bela Jongin.

"kau anak pintar rupanya!" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

~ because you love me ~

Jongin POV

Aku masuk ke kamar ku dan menghempaskan tubuh ku ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Aku tidak menyangka kalau orangtua noona sangat baik. Aku pikir cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo noona ternyata mulai tertarik pada ku.

Oh, Tuhan aku tidak tau apa aku harus senang atau sedih sekarang?

Apa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar?

Aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo noona dan ingin membuatnya hidup lebih baik.

Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih

Dan,, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan nya bersedih.

Seandainya aku bisa, ,

Aku ingin menikahi Kyungsoo noona menjadi menantu yang baik untuk Sehun appa dan Luhan mama. Lalu kami membina sebuah keluarga kecil. Punya satu adeul dan satu adal, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku..

Aku memejamkan mata ku. Jujur sebenarnya punggung ku masih terasa sangat sakit. Tapi demi noona aku tak masalah. Demi melihatnya akan ku lakukan apapun.

Ku lipat tangan ku.

Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Setidaknya aku baik-baik saja tadi saat di rumah noona. Ya, Tuhan memang baik pada ku.

Cklek..

Ku dengar suara pintu kamar ku yang terbuka seketika itu juga ku buka mata ku.

Ah,, rupanya mama yang datang..

"apa punggung mu masih sakit?" tanya mama pada ku yang langsung duduk disamping ku.

"tidak ma, aku tidak sakit."

"kau terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini. Mama jadi penasaran seperti apa noona itu? Apa dia lebih cantik dari mama?"

"hmm,, bagaimana ya,, mama cantik dan noona juga cantik."

Mama mengelus rambut ku lembut. Aku tau kalau mama ku sangat khawatir pada ku.

Tuhan, kenapa aku harus membuat semua orang yang ku cintai bersedih?

"haah,, pada akhirnya adeul-adeul ku bertumbuh besar dan akan meninggalkan ku sendirian."

"mama tidak sendiri kan ada papa."

"iya, ada aku yang selalu disamping mu."

Tiba-tiba papa masuk ke kamar ku ikut bergabung dalam percakapan kami.

"yang ku butuhkan hanya kedua adeul ku!"

"sungguh?! Kau tak membutuhkan ku lagi Tao-er? Padahal dulu kau yan mengejar ku!"

"apa?! aku tak salah dengar?"

Orangtua ku ini memang lucu sekali kalau sudah bertengkar. Ayolah,, mereka selalu menganggap kalau mereka masih muda(?) sekarang mama marah sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"ah,, lagi pula kau tidak tentang Kyungsoo."

Mama ku tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan papa ku.

"Kyungsoo?"

"lihat kau bahkan tidak tau nama gadis yang disukai adeul mu sendiri!"

Sekarang mama melirik ku dan aku hanya tersenyum lebar pada mama.

"tentu saja itu hanya urusan antar pria!"

"jadi papa mu juga sering menceritakan setiap wanita cantik selain mama yang dia temui?"

Aku tersenyum pada papa ku yang menatap cemas pada ku sedangkan mama malah mengelus rambut ku halus. Lalu mama juga mengelus bagian tengkuk ku yang didekat leher. Sentuhan mama begitu lembut dan sangat nyaman.

"papa pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang sangat cantik pada ku."

Aku tersenyum lebar pada papa ku yang terlihat semakin khawatir pada dirinya sendiri.

"KRIS!"

Oh, tidak! Kalau mama sudah memanggil nama papa seperti itu berarti mama benar-benar marah.

"ma, katanya papa bertemu dengan nya pertamakali saat papa sedang di toko boneka."

Aku tertawa dan wajah papa sekarang mulai memerah. Ku lihat mama menatap papa penuh selidik.

"iya, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Lalu papa membelikan boneka panda untuknya. Setelah itu papa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Ternyata papa sudah menyelipkan no hp nya didalam bungkusan boneka."

"chagia^^"

Papa menyengir pada mama ku yang malah menendang papa dari kasur. Ya, itulah kisah pertemuan pertama antara papa dan mama. Sangat lucu sekaligus ajaib. Bagaimana bisa mama dan papa yang berasal dari tempat berbeda lalu kebetulan liburan di Seoul sampai akhirnya bertemu di toko boneka.

"pa, ma, apa Jongin juga bisa seperti mama dan papa? Jongin juga ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia."

"hmm,, kita tidak tau apa yang rencana Tuhan sayang."

Papa mengecup dahi ku dan mengacak rambut ku halus.

"sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Sekarang kau tidur saja."

Mama hanya diam dan terus mengelus tengkuk ku sampai tak terasa mata ku terpejam dan aku tak mendengar apapun lagi.

~Jongin Pov End~

Setelah Jongin memejamkan matanya, Tao sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Kris suaminya memiringkan tubuh Jongin, maknaenya itu, baru menutupi tubuh adeulnya itu dengan selimut.

"tulang nya semakin lunak." Isak Tao

"sudahlah, kita harus bisa membuat nya lebih bahagia lagi, chagia."

Kris merangkul istrinya erat tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda tinggi mengintip dari balik pintu. Pemuda itu ikut sedih lalu pergi.

To be continue..

Thanks a lot udah mau baca..

Keke^^

Sorry for typho nya..

Ga bener-bener di edit dulu sich,,

Tunggu next chap ya..


	4. Chapter 3

wahhhhhhhhhh..

come back.. come back..

Di part sebelumnya :

_"tulang nya semakin lunak." Isak Tao_

_"sudahlah, kita harus bisa membuat nya lebih bahagia lagi, chagia."_

_Kris merangkul istrinya erat tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda tinggi mengintip dari balik pintu. Pemuda itu ikut sedih lalu pergi._

_..._

chapter 3

won't to curious ?!

happy reading ^^

Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dipintu restoran dan ia kembali menemukan gadis itu, gadis yang pernah tertawa bersama Jongin. Mereka bahkan tetap sama sekarang, asyik berdua dan terlihat sangat bahagia dari cara mereka tertawa.

"huuuhh.."

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kesal berusaha menahan emosinya sebelum berjalan mundur meninggalkan restaurant itu. Tapi gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan Jongin sekarang lebih dulu melihatnya dan menepuk bahu Jongin. Pemuda berseragam putih-putih itu menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat noona yang dicintainya sedang berdiri disana. Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja di mejanya. Wanita bereyeliner itu tersenyum sembari melihat Jongin yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, membawa nya menuju meja makan tempat gadis itu duduk saat ini.

"noona ini, Baekhyun-noona."

Jongin mengenalkan wanita itu pada Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan senyuman kikuk oleh Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu-Baekhyun tertawa.

"kau Kyungsoo kan?!"

Baekhyun menunjukan senyum lebarnya sembari menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis bermata bulat besar itu. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin bersalaman dengan gadis itu kalau bukan karena Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau dapat gadis secantik ini?"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menggandeng tas kulitnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"sepertinya tugas ku sudah selesai sekarang."

"boh?!"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"aku harus menemui mama!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan restaurant itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang berteriak.

"NOONA!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk ke bawah. Jujur, ia benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Jongin? Tapi Kyungsoo bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu..

Dan setelah hari itu Jongin tidak datang bekerja. Bahkan ponsel nya juga tidak bisa di hubungi. Kyungsoo selalu punya pilihan untuk dapat mencari tau keberadaan pemuda berkulit gelap nan seksi itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan pemuda itu pergi, seolah-olah lenyap entah kemana dan pada suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo yakin pemuda itu akan kembali, seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo selalu menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mempunyai rasa untuk pemuda tampan itu. Walau sudah hampir satu bulan Jongin menghilang, Kyungsoo membiarkannya begitu saja. Kini Kyungsoo malah mengunjungi orangtuanya.

"Kyungie!"

Luhan berlari menyambut kepulangan adalnya ke rumah dan mereka tau ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sehun mengusap rambut adalnya itu lembut lalu memberikan senyum manisnya.

"kau sungguh akan membiarkannya pergi?"

"siapa yang appa maksud?"

"Jongin, sayang." Kini Luhan yang menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo.

"O! lagi pula kenapa aku harus mencari tau nya?"

"karena dia mencintai mu dan appa tau kau juga."

"tidak appa! Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

"tapi kau tak bisa membohongi perasaan mu."

"kau benar-benar tak akan mencarinya?"

"bagaimana kalau dia sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini?"

"aku tidak mau memikirkannya appa, mama. Siapa yang ingin mempunyai menantu seperti ku atau yang mau menjadi kerabat ku? Sudahlah keluarga kecil kita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ku."

"kau yakin? Mama hanya takut kau akan menyesal, sayang."

"karena itu jangan buat aku menyesal, ma."

Kyungsoo memeluk mamanya erat, Luhan tau kalau adal itu sedang sedih saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata besar Kyungsoo.

~ because you love me ~

Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah nya juga ke aktivitasnya. Baginya sudah cukup untuk merasakan hidup normal sekarang kembali ke asalnya. Gadis cantik itu kembali memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong yang besar juga rambutnya yang terikat dibalik topi. Gadis itu berjalan tegap menuju sebuah ruangan kedap udara. Setelah sampai disitu, gadis itu memakai kaca matanya dan melihat sasaran tembak yang berada 25 meter didepannya. Seorang pria menghampirinya lalu membukakan koper yang memperlihatkan sebuah pistol kecil didalamnya.

"ehm,, ini jenis terbaru Minho-sshi?"

"ne, agashi." Minho menunduk patuh.

"tidak kah menurut mu ini terlalu simple?"

"tuan Do sengaja memberikan nya khusus untuk agashi. Ini pistol Walther PPK/S dengan peluru 9mm. Ada pemindai sidik jari digagangnya dan sudah dikunci dengan sidik jari agashi."

"appa.."

Kyungsoo tertawa sedikit lalu mengambil pistolnya. Gadis itu langsung menarik pelatuknya dan menahannya.

DDORRR!

Kyungsoo melepas pelatuknya begitu ia mengarahkan tangannya pada papan sasaran.

"wow,, agashi tidak pernah berubah.."

"ah,, lupakan itu Minho-sshi. Kau selalu menganggap ku sebagai dongsaeng mu bukan?! Jadi kenapa kita tidak mulai dengan panggilan Kyungie dan oppa?"

"tapi-"

"ayolah,, oppa yang paling perhatian pada ku. Memang oppa pikir aku tidak tau oppa selalu mengikuti ku."

"baiklah Kyungie."

"baguslah, sekarang setidaknya aku punya keluarga selain appa dan mama."

"kyungie bisa juga mempunyai suami, misalnya Jongin."

"hentikan itu oppa!"

"ah,,, aku pikir, aku harus bekerja keras karena yang aku lindungi seorang gadis manis. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak harus bekerja terlalu keras lagi untuk melindungi seorang adik laki-laki yang pandai bela diri."

"OPPA!"

~ because you love me ~

Setelah latihan yang dijalani Kyungsoo sudah dirasa cukup oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kini Sehun dan Luhan harus merelakan anak gadis mereka satu-satunya itu kembali seperti dulu. Sebenarnya bertarung bukanlah hal yang sepantasnya untuk seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan mafia Oh. Kalau saja putrinya itu bisa diatur, tapi ya sudahlah mau apa lagi?

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sehun menyeret Jongin dan membawanya pada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya hanya Jongin satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan putrinya itu. Tapi apa daya, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengingat kondisi Jongin saat ini.

Setelah berminggu-minggu tak kembali. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan spaghetti buatan Jongin. Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali berpakaian layaknya wanita. Ia berjalan menuju restaurant itu lagi dengan gembira. Walau gadis itu tidak benar-benar berharap ingin bertemu dengan Jongin kembali disana.

Benar saja, rasa spagetthi nya berbeda. lagi pula yang menghidangkan makanannya saat ini, pria lain buka Jongin. Pria berkulit putih susu dan lebih pendek dari Jongin. Tapi ia tidak memakai baju putih-putih layaknya Cheff seperti Jongin. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya yang kosong dan hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik. Pria itu masih bisa mendengar adanya suara-suara minyak yang mulai panas dan air mendidih juga yang lainnya berasal dari dapur. Setelah ia merasa sekelilingnya aman. Pria itu mulai menggoda Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan spagetthi nya.

"aku tau kau kesini pasti mencari Jongin kan!"

"…"

"entahlah, dia belakangan ini sepertinya banyak urusan keluarga atau bisa jadi keluarganya tidak ingin dia bekerja disini."

"kenapa begitu?"

"kau tau dia itu salah satu cheff muda terbaik dunia. Dia lulusan Toscana Saporita. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau bekerja disini?"

"kau penasaran kenapa dia mau bekerja disini atau sekedar ingin menggoda ku?"

"tidak. ." pria itu mulai gugup dan mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bekerja disini?' tidak kah kau lihat restaurant mu? Betapa besarnya ini?"

"tapi, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak ada yang datang kemari."

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hening.

"hmm,," gadis itu mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"tidak kah kau tau kalau restaurant Italia umumnya bukan dari jam 7 malam sampai tengah malam?" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ouh,, jam berapa sekarang?" gadis itu melirik jam di tangannya.

"ini bahkan baru jam 3 siang. Bukan waktunya untuk makan siang atau makan malam. Bukan waktu nya untuk makan. Jadi, kau yang ku maksud kan. Itulah kenapa restaurant mu sepi sekarang!"

Ouh,, sekarang pria itu setuju dengan para pegawainya, bahwa gadis itu sangat mirip dengan burung hantu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa mempunyai mata sebesar itu, seperti dia. Sangat terlihat seperti burung hantu dan menakutkan.

"Suho-sshi!"

Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu dapur. Seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih dengan topi panjangnya dikepala. Ya, wanita itu seorang cheff. Pria itu, yang dipanggil Suho sekarang kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Melihat cheff itu berjalan cepat-cepat kearahnya.

"jadi begini kerja mu selagi aku didapur! Kau masih bisa menggoda gadis lain ketika calon istri mu sedang bekerja untuk mu!"

Yeoja dengan lesung pipit yang manis itu berteriak kencang didepan Suho dan menjewer telinganya.

"kalau aku tau begini aku tidak akan mau bekerja disini membantu Jongin. Biar sekalian aku tak perlu tau ulah mu yang genit itu!"

"tidak Lay-ah.. aku hanya berbincang-bincang biasa dengan tamu ku. Dia sudah lama tidak datang. Lagi pula setiap sore kita selalu ada pelayanan spesial kan. Ku lihat kau masih sibuk didapur jadi aku yang melayaninya."

"omong kosong!"

Baru pertamakalinya Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih bertengkar kecuali orangtuanya. Dan pikiran jahil mulai muncul sekarang.

"Lay-sshi tadi dia menggoda ku. Dia bilang Jongin tidak lebih baik darinya."

"Oh.."

Lay melepas tangannya yang sedang menjewer telinga Suho. Kini cheff manis itu fokus memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

"wahh,, tak ku sangka bisa melihat mu juga. Jadi kau yang namanya Kyungsoo. Jongin banyak bercerita tentang mu dan ku pikir, dia hanya berlebihan mengenai mu. Ternyata tidak, kau benar-benar cantik."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan Lay. Sebegitukah dia bagi Jongin?

"ahh,, kalau kau ingin menemui Jongin. Nanti malam gilirannya yang bekerja. Kau bisa menemui nya nanti. Kalau kau mau tau tentang Jongin. Kau bisa bertanya pada ku. Aku tau banyak tentang Jongin daripada yang lain disini. Dia sudah seperti adik ku sendiri."

"uuhh…"

Suho mencibir kesal. Ia memang sangat tidak menyukai Jongin karena lelaki itu sering merebut kekasihnya(?)

Kini Kyungsoo kembali bingung. Apa tidak masalah kalau ia ingin bisa memulai sebuah hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Apa lagi Jongin mau menerimanya apapun keadaannya. Tidak salah kah?!

Entahlah, tapi kali ini ia ingin sekali mengikuti keinginan hati kecilnya. Jujur, ia memang sangat merindukan namja tan nan seksi itu. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum manis saat menyapanya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Ia hanya duduk dibangku itu dan termenung melihat kearah pintu masuk. Tak terasa beberapa jam berlalu, kini langit sudah seutuhnya gelap. Pemuda itu. dia berjalan tegap penuh dengan senyuman menyapa banyak orang begitu ia masuk. Pemuda yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan. Pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kyungsoo noona. Orimarieyo."

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut semakin cepat ketika Jongin semakin dekat.

"Tuhan biar kali ini aku membuka hati ku untuknya." Gumam Kyungsoo kecil di bangku nya.

Tbc..

Hehe,, kelamaan ga sich update nya?

Ga ada yang nunggu juga kali ya..

Thanks a LOT untuk yan udah ngasih reviewnya

Sorry kalau belum di edit.. hehe aku ga ada waktu ,,

Baru ujian praktek,, bentar lagi UAS habis itu UAN..

Wah..wah,, kepala ku berat.. jadinya..

Aku harap ini udah bisa selesai sebelum aku UAN..

Keke^^ jadi biar aku cepet kalian harus bikin review untuk ff ini ya guys^^

See you in next part..

Oh, iya kalian mau sad ending atau happy ending?

review ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Yeah.. come back lagi..

Hiks.. sedih di part yang lalu ga yang review..

Tapi aku harus tetep lanjutin FF ini..

Sudah ku putuskan untuk mempersingkat FF nya, jadi jangan heran kalau alur nya kerasa ngebut dan tibat-tiba nanti udah end.

Ga ada yang jawab pertanyaan ku tentang ending nya mau dijadiin sedih atau bahagia.

Jadi jangan permasalahkan keputusan ku, Ok!

. . . . . .

Happy reading ^^

Part sebelumnya :

**Deg.. deg.. deg.. **

**Jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut semakin cepat ketika Jongin semakin dekat. **

**Gumam Kyungsoo kecil di bangku nya. **

**. . . . . **

**Setelah sekian lama tidak berkunjung. Kini Jongin kembali melangkahkan kaki nya kembali ke rumah besar nan mewah milik Kyungsoo itu lagi. Semua maid menyambutnya dengan ramah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Gadis manis itu lupa mengikat rambutnya. Ia biarkan rambut panjangnya terurai bebas begitu saja. **

**Jongin mengambil sibuk mengacak isi tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah mendapat kan sebuah karet gelang lalu menunjukkan nya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengadahkan tangannya, meminta karet gelang nya pada Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu malah menggelenkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum usil lalu berjalan kebelakang Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan ia mengumpulkan rambut Kyungsoo menjadi satu dipuncak kepalanya lalu mengikatnya dengan karet gelang itu. **

**Jongin berjalan kedepan, berdiri dihadapan gadis manis itu. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat dan memandang ke matanya lurus. **

**Jongin melepas genggamannya lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. **

**Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mempererat pelukannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. **

**~ because you love me ~ **

**Sabtu pagi yang cerah dimana mentari bersinar terang dan burung-burung berkicauan. Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah senangnya. Ia sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu demi menyiapkan barang-barangnya sendiri. Ia ingin mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri untuk liburan yang pertama bersama Jongin. Gadis cantik itu bahkan bersenandung sambil melakukannya. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. **

**Baru beberapa menit Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makanannya. Jongin sudah datang dengan sebuah mobil kemping. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil sambil menggoda Kyungsoo seperti biasa. **

**Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia berjalan membuka pintu mobil yang berada di sebelah pengemudi. **

**Kyungsoo hanya melipat tangannya didepan membiarkan Jongin larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. **

**Pertanyaan itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh seketika. **

**batin Kyungsoo. **

**Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih penasaran dengan wanita cantik yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Terakhir itu ia melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin langsung menghilang setelahnya. **

**Kyungsoo mulai mencuri pandang pada Jongin saat mendengar nama keluar dari mulut Jongin. **

**Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh pertanyaan Kyungsoo. **

**Kini wajah Kyungsoo kembali cerah setelah mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Tanpa terasa waktu yang mereka lalui diperjalan terasa begitu cepat. Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain menceritakan ini dan itu. Jongin berharap saat nanti ia masih bisa mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Kalau Tuhan menginjinkannya.. **

**Setelah sampai di gunung. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo turun dan hiking bersama nya. Kyungsoo meremehkan semua perkataan Jongin. Ia merasa sangat mudah untuk mendaki gunung. **

**Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. **

**Kyungsoo berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari belakang. **

**Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan memegangi lutut kanannya. Karena tidak hati-hati Kyungsoo menginjak sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang basah akibat hujan kemarin malam. Alhasil, kakinya licin dan lutut nya terbentur dengan batu itu. **

**Jongin menarik celana panjang Kyungsoo, melihat lukanya. **

**Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo kaget ketika badannya terangkat dan bersandar pada badan Jongin. Kakinya diapit oleh kedua tangan Jongin. **

**Malu-malu Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Jongin. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam badan Jongin. Ia bisa meraskan detak jantung Jongin yang berdetak sangat cepat. **

**Pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin membeku seketika. **

**Lagi-lagi hening. Hanya suara langkah Jongin saja yang terdengar. Jongin mempererat pegangnya pada kaki Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menurunkan Kyungsoo setelah sampai di puncak gunung. **

**Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Kyungsoo hanya sendiri malah sibuk memperhatikan senyuman Jongin. **

**Batin Kyungsoo. **

**apakah rasanya akan lebih baik saat noona juga mencintai ku?cinta **

**~ because you love me ~ **

**Malamnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk diatas bangku lipat yang mereka bawa. Udara yang begitu dingin membuat Jongin segera masuk ke mobil dan mengambil jaket dan selimut untuk Kyungsoo. Selesai memakaikan Kyungsoo jaket dan memberikannya selimut. Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin yang kembali masuk ke mobil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ditempatnya tanpa bisa menyusul Jongin karena lutut nya yang masih sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membawa teropong dan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. **

**Jongin memanjangkan teropongnya dan menilik lensa kecil di bagian depan dengan mata kanannya. Setelah menemukan sebuah bintang yang sangat terang ia memberikan teropongnya pada Kyungsoo, membiarkan gadis itu ikut melihat. **

**gumam Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan teropong yang bertumpu di tanah. **

**Tanpa pemberitahuan, Jongin memotret Kyungsoo diam-diam dengan kameranya. Kyungsoo yang mulai curiga dengan suara jepretan kamera dari tadi. Ia langsung menegakkan badannya menghadap Jongin. **

**Jawab Jongin polos sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kamera yang dipegangnya saat ini. **

**Jongin tertawa mendengar Kyungsoo yang mulai menggodanya. **

**Jongin hanya memangut-mangutkan kepalanya sambil terus mengambil foto Kyungsoo. **

**Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin sedangkan mata pemuda itu melebar besar seketika membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil ahli kamera nya. **

**Kyungsoo memencet tombol merah di kamera. **

**Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar, Kyungsoo mengecek gambar yang diambilnya tadi. Ada yang dia dan Jongin tersenyum bersama-sama. Ada juga Kyungsoo membentuk dengan tangan kanannya dan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Sampai pada gambar pertama yang diambilnya tadi. Saat Kyungsoo tersenyum ke kamera tapi Jongin malah menatapnya. Sama seperti saat ini. Jongin duduk disampingnya dan terus menatapnya dari tadi. **

**tiba-tiba Jongin bersuara membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menatap layar kamera nya **

**~ because you love me ~ **

**Jongin sedang didapur restaurant seperti biasa, memasak untuk para tamu. Menjelang malam banyak tamu yang datang membuat Jongin tak bisa berhenti dari tadi. Entah kenapa Suho, sang pemilik restaurant kejam sekali hanya memperkerjakan Jongin dan Yizing di jam seperti ini? **

**Pintu dapur terbuka lebar dengan dorongan keras dari seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah berjalan masuk kedalam. Yizing menoleh melihat pemuda itu, ia pikir seorang pelayan yang mengantar kertas pesanan nyatanya malah seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Yizing membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Dalam hati Yizing terus saja mencoba menahan diri nya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah Jongin dan pemuda itu. Ia tau, ia tidak berhak dan juga pemuda itu memang melakukan hal yang benar. **

**Pemuda tinggi dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek yang rapih itu menepuk pundak Jongin lembut. **

**Jongin menuangkan masakan nya ke dalam sebuah piring putih yang besar. Setelah itu Yizing datang dan mengambil ahli. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Yizing kesal. batinnya. **

**Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu, ia malah mengikuti piring nya yang diambil Yizing tadi. **

**Pemuda itu merapatkan kedua betis Jongin dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengangkat badan Jongin ke bahu nya. Dia mendorong pintu dapur dengan kakinya. Berjalan keluar restoran seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap nya aneh. Pemuda itu memasukan adiknya ke dalam mobil yang diparkirkannya didepan restoran tadi. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mengemudikan mobilnya. **

**~ because you love me ~ **

**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menghilang begitu saja. Terakhir yang Kyungsoo tau hanyalah Jongin yang diculik hyungnya sendiri di restaurant. Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Minseok sang bartender yang mengantarkan minumannya. Tapi sekarang sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan Jongin belum juga kembali. **

**Kyungsoo menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke taman rumahnya lewat dingding pembatas kaca yang besar di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sepi saat ini. Kenangan-kenangan nya bersama Jongin berputar bagaikan film di otaknya. Kyungsoo memandangi layar laptopnya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Jongin. **

**Perlahan bening-bening Kristal mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. **

**To.. be.. continue.. **

**Wahh,,,, makasih udah mau baca.. **

**Para silent sider ku juga gomaweo^^ **

**Meski aku harap kalian bisa review.. **

**Minimal 12 review sampai aku publish chap berikutnya ne^^ **

**Kalau mau cepet, review ya.. **

**Please^^**


End file.
